This invention is in the field of articulated puppets or dolls. Many articulated puppets or dolls have been made but they all require some skill for a child to assemble and manipulate.
The present invention involves a simple doll or puppet structure comprising separable parts of resilient material capable of being easily snapped together by a child to be held in assembled relationship and yet capable of having the various body members moved relative to each other to lifelike different positions. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a puppet of separate parts capable of being readily assembled and manipulated and which is stable, durable and economically made.